yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şablon:Infobox former country/autocat
}|| - style="font-size: 85%;" colspan=2 Warning: Value not specified for "common_name"N }} }| } |Italy = }, } |Balkans = }, } |British Isles = }, } |Low Countries |Netherlands = }, } |Japan = }, } |Korea = }, } |Malaysia = }, } |China = }, } |Central Asia|South Asia|Southeast Asia|East Asia = }, } |the Middle East|Middle East = }, } |#default = }}} |China|Japan|Korea|Malaysia = }, }] |#default = } |Africa|Asia|Europe|North America|South America = }, } |Australia|Oceania = }, } |Asia, Europe|Eurasia = }, } }, } |Africa, Asia|Afroasia = }, } }, } |Africa, Europe|Afroeurope = }, } }, } |Africa, Asia, Europe|Afroeurasia = }, } }, } }, } |Caribbean= |#default= - style="font-size: 85%;" colspan=2 Warning: Value specified for "continent" does not complyC }}}}}} | - style="font-size: 85%;" colspan=2 Warning: Value not specified for "continent"C}} }| }}} |Empire = } |Federation |Federal = } |Confederation = } |State union |State Union |Union = }, } |Unrecognized |Unrecognised |Unrecognized state |Unrecognised state |Unrecognized State |Unrecognised State= } |City-state |City-State |City state |City State |City = } |Holy Roman Empire |HRE = }, } }, } }, } |#default = }, } }} |Commonwealth realm |Commonwealth Realm = } |League of Nations Mandate |League of Nations |Mandate = }, } |United Nations Trust Territory| UN Trust Territory |Trust Territory= }, } |Protectorate = United Kingdom|UK|Britain=British}} protectorates| }, } |Client |Client state |Client State |Puppet |Puppet-state |Puppet state= } |First French Empire | France = }, } |#default = }, } }} |Vassal |Fief |Abbey= } |Holy Roman Empire |HRE = }, } |#default = }, } }} |Satellite |Satellite State | Satellite state = } |Colony= }}} |United Kingdom |UK |British Empire |England| Britain= }, } |France |First French Empire| French Empire= }, } |NL |Netherlands |The Netherlands= }, } |Belgium= }, } |Spain |Spanish Empire= }, } |Portugal= }, } |Germany |German Empire= }, } |Italy= }, } |Sweden= }, } |Denmark= }, } |Norway= }, } |Japan= }, } |#default = }, } }} |Exile |Exiled Government = } |Provisional |Provisional Government |Provisional government = } |Special |Special territory |Military occupation |Rump state= |#default=S }}}} }| }| }, }| }| }, }|Y1}}}}|D1}} }| } disestablishments| }, }| } |1st century= }, } |2nd century= }, } |3rd century= }, } |4th century= }, } |5th century= }, } |6th century= }, } |7th century= }, } |8th century= }, } |9th century= }, } |10th century= }, } |11th century= }, } |12th century= }, } |13th century= }, } |14th century= }, } |15th century= }, } |16th century= }, } |17th century= }, } |18th century= }, } |19th century= }, } |20th century= }, } |21st century= }, } |22nd century= }, } |23rd century= }, } |#default=Y2 }}}}|D2}} is used to automatically add categories to articles which transclude this template. It should not be used directly Establishment dates First the template tests to see if "Category:States and territories established in the }" exists. If so, it is added, otherwise, the template tests to see if "Category:States and territories established in }" exists. If so, it is added. The reason for these two cases is to cases like "the 820s" or "the 18th century", before trying precise dates like "1820". Disestablishment dates First the template tests to see if "Category: } disestablishments" exists. If so, it is added, otherwise it checks to see if } is "1st century", "2nd century", ..., "23rd century". If so, it adds "Category:1st-century disestablishments", or "Category:2nd-century disestablishments", ... The reason for the large switch statement is to add the missing hyphen, due to the category naming convention. However, we avoid the switch statement if the simple test works first. This switch statement will be slow, especially if there are a large number of cases, so it may be advisable to just remove this and add the categories manually for these cases in the future. }}